


A Painters...

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternative plot turn, Asexual Character, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Mature for Nudity mentions, More ships coming soon - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Yusuke has been struggling as an artist since he started as a Phantom Thief, luckily, three of his friends are going to inspire him.





	A Painters...

**Author's Note:**

> ovo.... I should of finished this sooner >A>
> 
> ovo)b there wont be any smut because Yusuke for me I see as an ace-demi character. But that's just my opinion and I wanted to write a fic based around it!

Yusuke sat on the floor of his room, seemingly spending years staring at his canvas, however it was no more then a mere minute, his eyes had been glazing over the Canvas. Yusuke let out a large sigh. Once again, he was unable to draw anything remotely more interesting then a simple line on the canvas.

He stood up, deciding today wouldn't be a good day for painting, he decided to head to Leblanc, maybe ask Akira for some help on what to draw.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a little while, but Yusuke had finally arrived at Leblanc, quietly opening the door, he nodded his head slightly at Sojiro, and slowly walked up the stairs to see Akira, who was busy working on some new equipment for the phantom thief.

Yusuke silently sat down on Akira's bed, watching the boy work. His soft looking hands working away at the lock pick, watching their swift and steady movements. He also watched as Akira finished up working on a lock pick, before turning around and walking over to his bed, sitting next to Yusuke.

“What's wrong Yusuke? Are you okay? It's very rare for you to come over to Leblanc unannounced.” He leaned over and placed his hand on Yusuke's forehead “hm... you don't feel warm...”

Yusuke felt a blush run across his cheeks, he hugged Akira close and snuggled against the boys neck “Akira... I need something to draw... Otherwise I'll fail this year and have to repeat...” He sighed

Akira hummed “Why don't we try some new mediums then? You're always painting... we could find something fun to do that's not going to be annoying to you?” He smiles, then slides himself onto Yusuke's lap “I could ask for some... help~” He smiled, and kissed him “how about we try something simple first though.... why don't you try just filling a sketchbook.”

Yusuke sighs “Akira-”

“Now now. Hear me out.” Akira gave his joker smirk. “Each sketch you do. I'll strip a piece of clothing.” Akira snuggled up to Yusuke “nothing sexual. All for nude modeling, of course.” He kissed Yusuke's forehead.

Yusuke gulped, staring at Akira. Of course, Yusuke wasn't uncomfortable with nudity, not in the slightest. But everyone recently found out he was not comfortable with...sexual situations. Since then, they had been offering to help him out by keeping him away from that kind of stuff, however. He had been a bit unsure on how'd they'd react to it in the first place.

Akira stood up and handed him a sketchbook and some pencils and such. Akira stood in first a simple pose. Yusuke blushed and put pencil to paper, and started to sketch. Every finished sketch, Akira would remove some of his school uniform, and Yusuke would slowly continue each sketch. Akira finally got down to his boxers, before walking over to Yusuke, placing a kiss on his forehead “you did good.” Akira pulled on his pjs, and sat by Yusuke “now. We're going to line them with a ballpoint pen.”

“h-huh?” Yusuke blinks “A-a Ball point pen?” Akira nods, handing it to Yusuke. Yusuke sighs, and started to carefully line each drawing, he didn't want to make one mistake and mess up his beautiful sketches of his muse. He finished lining them quickly, and placed down the ball point pen “A-Anything else?”

Akira kissed Yusuke softly, and hugged him “Do you want to use some pencils or crayons to colour with? I have both.” He smiles

Yusuke blushed “p-pencils..” Akira leaned down, pulling out a box filled with colouring pencils. Yusuke stares to colour the sketch, blushing as Akira was still just in his boxers. Yusuke finally finished the entire page, he looked up at Akira “i-is this good?”

Akira smiled, kissing Yusuke's cheek “you did really well Yusuke, i'm so proud of you..” He giggled, Yusuke just shoot his head, sighing, Akira frowns “You still don't feel happy about your art...?” he frowns

Yusuke sighs “I... don't know?” He hugs Akira “It's been... so weird..” He held Akira close “but...whenever I hold you... I feel.... inspired.”

Akira felt his cheeks go red, he kissed Yusuke and pulled Yusuke onto the small crate bed, and cuddled the boy close, giggling “I love that you can be honest with me Yusuke... it really means a lot.”

Yusuke smiled, pulling Akira close, and kissing his forehead “me too Akira..” The two just joint hands and smiled, relaxing into each others holds, slowly falling asleep, as the gentle sound of the rain tapping against the window lulls them to their dreams.


End file.
